Cheese
by Blackbird courage
Summary: Blaine y Kurt se conocen una noche en un antro de la ciudad de Nueva York una pequeña gran historia de amor a punto de comenzar, porque a veces es mejor actuar que pensar...
1. enamorado

**Hola soy Margus, soy nueva en ff y tengo muchas ganas de contarles historias locas que en mi mente suceden, sin embargo una vez que las plasmo me parecen algo mal contadas pero después de un intenso debate conmigo misma decidí que es mejor mostrarlas y mejorar poco a poco que solo tenerlas rondando en mi cabeza. Estoy muy emocionada y también algo asustada pero prometo que cada capítulo será mejor que el anterior y que tratare de mejorar siempre, por favor comenten y díganme que tal les parece, en verdad deseo saber su opinión, bueno espero les agrade mi primera historia.**

Eres taaan lindo, vamos dame, un beso-Blaine estaba realmente ebrio y acerco su rostro al de Kurt el cual estaba totalmente aterrado por todos los sentimientos que lo embargaban en ese momento.

Y todo lo que logro fue preguntarse cómo había llegado a esa situación, acababa de conocer a ese chico, diablos ¿Que hacía en su casa?

Kurt había tenido un día duro en la universidad así que decidió ir a un club cercano a su departamento a tomar algo y divertirse un rato, la tensión de los exámenes lo tenían vuelto loco.

Fue solo ya que sus amigos decidieron quedarse a estudiar, bueno en realidad no le molestaba estar solo, se divertía con tan solo observar a las personas bailando en la pista mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza, era una forma francamente deliciosa de pasar el rato y liberarse.

Entonces lo vio, era un chico que parecía tener su misma edad, tenía unos ojos color avellana que lo dejaron realmente sorprendido y su cabello parecía tener vida propia, unos rizos color azabache moviéndose de manera independiente mientras el chico bailaba en la pista con el inconfundible movimiento de alguien entrado en copas, de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, Kurt sintió un escalofrió cuando el chico desconocido le esbozo una amplia sonrisa, se veía realmente apuesto, su ropa estaba algo desaliñada y parecía un poco achispado por la bebida, pero oh dios sí que era guapo, Kurt continuo observándolo de una manera poco discreta por lo que el chico pareció tomar confianza y se acerco a su mesa.

¿Éstas solo?-pregunto el moreno con un inconfundible tono de flirteo

…Si –contesto Kurt mientras notaba que el chico arrastraba sus palabras

-Hola, soy Blaine…Anderson y creo que eres lindo

Kurt se aterro al escuchar sus últimas palabras ya que lo había dicho con una amplia sonrisa y…¿un guiño?, muy bien era oficial estaba flirteando, nunca había sido muy bueno en eso de coquetear con la gente, venia de un pueblo pequeño donde tal vez era el único gay fuera de closet en kilómetros así que no había tenido muchas oportunidades para practicar, más bien nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de vivir ahora en New york donde a nadie parecía interesarle su sexualidad, no había tenido novio, cosa que le parecía algo molesta ya que todo era culpa de su timidez, esta vez será diferente pensó, tratando de animarse…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el ojiverde mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza

Kurt corto su monologo mental y contesto tartamudeando un poco –Claro, soy Kurt… ammm gracias por…el cumplido-abrió los labios varias veces pero opto por quedarse en silencio, no podía creer que solo había atinado a dar las gracias, ¡oh genial! ahora sí que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida, lo más seguro es que el tipo se iría en busca de alguien mas…social, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el chico seguía ahí plantado frente a el.

Kurt ¿eh, vienes seguido? Es un buen lugar me gusta venir todos los viernes desde las 6 hasta que me corren-dijo el moreno mientras reía y seguía con un monologo de lo mucho que bailaba ahí.

Muy bien estaba realmente ebrio, pero era realmente amable, Kurt comenzó a disfrutar su plática y con el tiempo dejo de sentirse nervioso, al grado de que hasta bailo un par de canciones con él, resulto que Blaine y el tenían muchos gustos en común y que iban a la misma universidad cosa que le pareció impresionante ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo desde antes?

-Bueno Kurt esto fue lindo pero debo ir a casa, espero y nos veamos pronto –dijo Blaine mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.

-¿Vas a manejar en ese estado?-Kurt se preocupo por su nuevo amigo, manejar ebrio no era buena idea.

-Si, lo hago siempre-respondió con suficiencia como si fuera algo por lo cual estar orgulloso.

Kurt vivía cerca del antro así que no venía en auto, sin embargo podría llevar a Blaine a su casa de seguro no vivía muy lejos de allí.

-Yo te llevare, es peligroso que manejes en ese estado-dijo Kurt después de sopesar la idea por un rato, tomaría un taxi de regreso a su casa y asunto arreglado, todo sea por evitar un accidente.

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron y esbozo una amplia sonrisa-me siento halagado-respondió con un acento ingles, que provoco la risa de Kurt.

Ambos se montaron al auto de Blaine y Kurt manejo hasta su apartamento siguiendo las indicaciones del moreno, el cual era muy bueno dando indicaciones a pesar de estar realmente ebrio. Después de alrededor de 45 minutos llegaron a su destino.

Kurt se impresiono del lujoso edificio ante el que estaba, siempre lo había visto y estaba seguro de que solo gente con mucho dinero vivía ahí.

-Pasa por favor, no puedes volver a esta hora, es muy tarde podría pasarte algo, cosa que no me perdonaría teniendo en cuenta que todo esto es mi culpa-pidió Blaine mientras ponía sus manos en gesto de suplica.

El cerebro de Kurt comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que estaba seguro que las personas a su alrededor podían escucharlo, no podía negarse, el dinero que traía no era el suficiente para llegar a su departamento, así que tendría que caminar por lo menos 2 km y sinceramente era muy noche como para hacerlo despreocupadamente, vivía en un buen barrio pero uno nunca sabe, además tenía curiosidad por ver cómo eran los departamentos de ese lujoso edificio por dentro y a quien engañaba quería pasar un poco de más tiempo en compañía de Blaine, sabía que tal vez su inusitada caballerosidad y amabilidad eran producto del alcohol pero trato de convencerse de que los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

-Claro tal vez pueda llamar a un amigo para que venga a recogerme o algo-murmuro.

¿A quién engañaba? su celular estaba en perfecto estado pero creyó que decir una excusa de alguna manera lo hacía ver menos…interesado.

Entraron al departamento era enorme y tenía una decoración francamente exquisita, este chico de verdad tenía dinero y cuando vio sus movimientos se dio cuenta que a pesar de su estado era muy elegante, tal vez empezaba a gustarle pero era muy apresurado.

Blaine se sentó en un hermoso sillón de piel negro y le observo durante lo que le parecieron horas, no podía cortar el contacto pero sintió como se sonrojaba violentamente, mientras se retorcía las manos

-Eres muy lindo dame un beso- soltó el chico de ojos color avellana

-¿Disculpa?-Kurt se molesto un poco el no era un facilón, no señor, aunque no negaba que se veía tentado con la idea

Blaine se levanto y coloco su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Kurt-el moreno tenía un olor realmente agradable a pesar de estar combinado con el olor característico del alcohol

-¿No me lo darás?-cuestiono Blaine algo molesto-¿Sabes? esto no se lo digo a cualquiera eres muy lindo y tengo la impresión de que podemos ser muy buena pareja

¿Creía que con eso lo tenía? Kurt no estaba molesto, estaba furioso.

-Oh vamos no te enojes-dijo el moreno al observar la cara de molestia del castaño-es solo que creo que me enamore de tí, eres mágico o algo y no quiero perderme de probar tus labios de seguro me transportaran a otra dimensión.

-Estas muy ebrio-dijo Kurt el cual comenzó a flaquear, jamás alguien en su vida le había dicho algo así, ni le había pedido que lo besaran, tal vez no era lo más romántico del universo pero esto era totalmente nuevo para él y dios sabia que el también tenía ganas de besarlo, pero estaba ebrio ¿Y si al día siguiente se arrepentía? ¿Y si solo estaba jugaba con él? Porque sonara tonto pero ¡Kurt Hummel jamás ha besado a alguien! y no va a regalar su primer beso al primer extraño que se le cruce, el primer beso es especial, jamás lo olvidas ¿cierto? Además si lo besaba tal vez quedaría totalmente enamorado y temía que al siguiente día no fuera correspondido, no creía estar preparado para conocer el paraíso y luego ser expulsado.

Kurt levanto sus ojos y observo los ojos color avellana de Blaine, eran hermosos todo él lo era, esbozo una sonrisa al notar que Blaine se estaba quedando dormido a causa del cansancio y el alcohol, ¡Vaya conquistador!- tengo una mejor idea-murmuro mientras se acercaba a Blaine.

Era de mañana y Blaine se encontraba en su cama, tenía una horrible jaqueca y no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, supuso que había conducido ebrio lo hacía de vez en cuando, sin embargo recordó haber conocido a un chico realmente guapo, oh dios lo había metido a su apartamento, rápidamente Blaine se incorporo esperando ver los vestigios de una noche de sexo salvaje pero al notar su habitación totalmente ordenada se extraño, y lo hizo aun más cuando noto que estaba enfundado en su pijama, instintivamente volteo a su mesita de noche y tomo su celular para ver la hora, sin embargo al ver la pantalla de su celular la hora ya no importaba, estaba en el directorio en el nombre de un tal Kurt, se extraño el no conocía a ningún Kurt ¿o sí? Presiono el botón de detalles y vio un numero de celular, una nota y una imagen, rápidamente expandió la imagen y se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo y a un chico castaño de ojos azules sonriendo ante la cámara como viejos amigos, de pronto todo volvió a Blaine y recordó como había sido un grosero con ese amable chico, él no actuaba así, es más rara vez se ponía ebrio y cuando lo hacía no invitaba a chicos a su cuarto ¿Qué diablos le habría dicho? ¿Qué diablos habrían hecho? las lagunas mentales le parecieron una tortura, entonces abrió la nota y se sorprendió al leer un mensaje que decía "Hola Blaine, si cuando estés sobrio aun piensas que soy lindo llámame me encantaría ir a tomar un café contigo, por cierto tu pijama es linda. Kurt"

Blaine se sonrojo, en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera dicho eso aunque lo pensara, muy bien no volvería a tomar hasta embriagarse por más que le invitaran sus amigos, por otro lado tal vez le llamaría a Kurt, quería darle las gracias y ofrecerle disculpas, no cualquiera aguantaba a Blaine Anderson ebrio y tenía ganas de volver a verlo de seguro tendría una excelente relación con ese chico, o al menos tenía una corazonada.


	2. complicado

**Hola lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias por los reviews, no tienen idea de cómo me emocionaron, en verdad muchas gracias, no puedo creer que alguien se haya interesado esto es mas que emocionante.**

**No sé ustedes pero creo que quedo algo extraño pero según yo, quiero retratar la incomodidad que sintieron Kurt y Blaine espero y no se haya tornado tedioso, si es así mis disculpas. Además ¿saben que? ¡Mi compu murió! Así que este cap lo mando desde la compu de la biblioteca de mi facultad jajaja. Tan pronto como sepa como se contestan los reviews los contesto…bueno no los entretengo más y aquí va mi segundo capitulo**

Blaine era un chico complicado, o al menos ese era el único adjetivo que creía podía describirlo.

Había nacido en un pueblo pequeño, pero a pesar de eso su familia contaba con una pequeña fortuna, la cual confiaba su padre pudiera engrandecerla en un futuro. Sin embargo a Blaine eso no le importaba en absoluto, el deseaba brillar, no quería quedarse atrapado en ese pequeño pueblo, deseaba conocer el mundo, dejar su huella, ser independiente y triunfar, ¿acaso eso era tan malo? A su padre no le pareció en absoluto cuando su hijo le comento que su mayor sueño en el mundo era vivir en Nueva York y abrirse paso a la fama en esa mágica ciudad.

Odiaba contarle sus sueños a los demás, no importaba cual pequeño o grande fuera, sus padres siempre le hacían sentir tonto, mientras reían y respondían de ninguna manera podrás hacerlo hijo, ahora eso le creaba alguno que otro complejo. Pero qué diablos nadie rompería a Blaine Anderson el saldría adelante, después de muchas maniobras de convencimiento logro que su padre accediera a dejarlo vivir en Nueva York…por un tiempo, en realidad fue un tipo de apuesta si él conseguía triunfar le dejaría en paz, si no, no tendría otra opción más que volver a casa con el rabo entre las patas o al menos eso había dicho su padre.

La idea le entusiasmo, pero también le aterro por completo, tenía miedo de entrar al mundo de los adultos aquel mundo en el que nadie era amable donde todos tratan pasar sobre ti y nadie se preocupa por lo que te sucede, además estaba su gran problema, él era de los que se deprimían con facilidad, a pesar de siempre tener una sonrisa en el rostro había ocasiones en las que era una triste mascara de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y lo peor de todos es que por alguna retorcida razón disfrutaba regodearse en su miseria. Bueno en definitiva Blaine Anderson es un chico complicado, tal vez demasiado.

Aquella mañana de domingo había resultado distinta a otras a pesar de su horrible resaca, se sentía tan feliz, tal vez había encontrado a ese amor de película con el que todos sueñan, a pesar de lo que le había mostrado al pobre de Kurt, Blaine no era de los que van regando su amor por el mundo, no claro que no, sus novios podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano.

Sonrió mientras se desvestía para meterse a bañar y así combatir un poco la resaca, una vez fuera, tomo un café mientras observaba la foto de su celular, ¡Se veían realmente contentos! Sonrió y mientras se decía a si mismo valor una y otra vez presiono el botón de llamar, sin embargo en el último momento colgó y decidió escribir mejor un mensaje. Después de varios intentos estuvo satisfecho con un mensaje que decía

_Hola Kurt, muchas gracias por todo ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un café el viernes por la tarde en el Starbucks del campus? Yo invito, saludos Blaine _

Cerró los ojos y presiono enviar. Muy bien ya no había vuelta atrás

Kurt Hummel se encontraba en su departamento leyendo un libro cuando le llego el mensaje, después de releerlo varias veces y bailar la macarena en su mente, se sereno un poco y empezó a meditar las posibles respuestas que podía dar, quería que todo saliera lo más perfecto posible, si bien el paso del mensaje en el celular había dado frutos , no tenía idea de que habar con el sí se volvían a ver, ahuyento esas ideas de su mente, si algo siempre había dicho su padre es que las cosas planeadas casi nunca salen bien, así que opto por improvisar y ser el mismo, después de todo ya se habían llevado bien una vez, dejo pasar un par de minutos para disimular un poco su gran interés y le envió un mensaje donde aceptaba y proponía una hora en la cual podrían verse, tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café y se dispuso a ir a clases.

Llego el tan ansiado viernes, Kurt había elegido con demasiado cuidado la ropa con la que se presentaría, después de cerca de 30 min probándose distintas prendas y viendo que su cabello se veía perfecto salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Starbucks en el cual de vez en cuando estudiaba un poco mientras tomaba litros y litros de café, no tardo en ubicar a Blaine en una mesa central , ambos se sonrieron y Kurt mientras se animaba a si mismo intento caminar lo más decidido y elegante que los nervios le pudieron permitir, esta vez Blaine se veía distinto, era más bien como ver a otro chico pero en definitiva esa sonrisa era inconfundible, ahora el chico vestía todo de negro y tenía el pelo lleno de gel, Kurt se preocupó pensando que tal vez se quedaría calvo pronto si seguía usando esas cantidades industriales de gel.

Kurt se sentó y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Blaine comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias por lo del viernes pasado….yo no soy así, ¡en serio! Créeme jamás habría sido tan grosero contigo –después de decir esto Blaine se sonrojo violentamente y examino el servilletero como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas lo cual provoco que Blaine se sonrojara aún más y levantara su vista, una vez que los ojos de ambos muchachos se encontraron Kurt dejo de reír-no hay problema, no fuiste grosero, de hecho, gracias a ti pude llamar a un amigo para que viniera por mí -murmuro.

Después de un silencio incomodo Kurt decidió hablar un poco, esto se estaba tornando demasiado incómodo y molesto y empezaba a preguntarse porque había aceptado asistir, estaba pensando en un buen tema cuando el ojiverde tomo la iniciativa

-la próxima vez no tomare ni una cerveza-afirmo con convicción

-Kurt sonrió ante la idea de que de una u otra forma lo estaba invitando a salir nuevamente, asintió, dios esto se tornaba aburrido.

-y dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

-veintiuno- contesto el ojiverde.

-Oh ¿en serio? yo igual.

-Y dime ¿qué te parece segundo, no crees que la señora Hopkins es la mujer más amargada del universo?

-¿De de quien hablas? yo no la conozco.

-Vamos creí que ibas en canto, la señora Hopkins le da a todos los alumnos de segundo.

-Oh eso se debe a que yo voy en primero-eso era cierto, Blaine iba en primero porque demoro un año en convencer a su padre de que lo dejara asistir a universidad de artes de Nueva York.

Kurt sonrió- diviértete porque es más fácil que segundo en este año debes conseguir un musical en el cual actuar aunque sea de extra, si no lo haces prácticamente te vas a la calle-este tema tenía muy abrumado a Kurt el cual a pesar de ser un buen estudiante y de tener una voz hermosa aun no podía conseguir un dichoso papel, en un principio creía que hasta podría conseguir un protagónico ahora se conformaba hasta con un extra

Bueno eso no es problema yo eh estado en uno o dos

¿En serio? –Kurt empezó a sentir algo de celos-y dime ¿en qué obras estuviste?

Fui Fiyero en Wicked durante una semana y fui extra en How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying -comento Blaine con algo de indiferencia, estaba seguro de que eso papeles de una u otra forma los había conseguido por ser un Anderson y eso le molestaba enormemente

Kurt se sintió realmente molesto ¿Cómo era posible que hablara de ello como si nada? El prácticamente usaría una playera que dijera salí en Wicked. Después se reprendió por haber perdido el tiempo en su primer año de universidad. Tal vez si se hubiera esforzado más, ya hubiera salido en más de una obra.

Blaine al notar que nuevamente su interlocutor perdía su mirada sonrió mientras decía-a ti te gusta mucho pensar ¿verdad?

Kurt soltó una risa cantarina-oh lo siento es solo que no podía evitar pensar que tu haz hecho tanto, en tan poco tiempo y yo aún no logro nada digno de mención

El moreno frunció el señor ante el comentario-bueno en realidad yo no estoy orgulloso de esto saber que lo logre por mi apellido y no por mi talento es horrible, inclusive si lo lograra por mí, aun tendría la duda.

Kurt lo miro en silencio-lo lamento, no era mi intención molestar…

Oh vamos no me molestas-replico el ojiverde mientras movía su mano como alejando las palabras-esto es lo que soy y aprendo a vivir con ello lo mejor que puedo además esto solo tiene contras, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la siguiente fiesta que hagan? –Comento mientras le guiñaba un ojo-se ponen muy buenas y va mucha gente importante.

-wow ¿en serio? Eso suena estupendo me encantaría ir, ¿sabes? En un par de horas tengo una audición ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

- Seria un placer, no tienes una idea de cómo tengo ganas de escucharte cantar-el ojiverde estaba notablemente entusiasmado tal vez por fin tendría un amigo de verdad

Después de media hora en el carro de Kurt, ambos chicos arribaron en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la audición. El ojiazul cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta. Este sería el día no cabía duda. La canción era perfecta, el día era perfecto su acompañante también lo era, una sonrisa de suficiencia adorno su rostro.

-Buenas tardes a todos-saludo a las personas en el teatro, entre las cuales había chicos que adicionarían como el, sus acompañantes y uno que otro curioso. Camino resueltamente y se sentó cerca del productor el cual no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas, lo cual Kurt interpreto como un buen presagio.

Después de media hora de audiciones que iban desde asombrosas hasta mediocres fue el turno de Kurt, que se presentó con la creciente seguridad de que el papel ya era suyo.

-Buenas tardes, soy Kurt Hummel y cantare breakaway de Kelly Clarkson-el productor se notó impresionado por su elección de canción, el castaño sonrió con presunción y comenzó a cantar.

Miraba alternativamente al productor y a Blaine, este último lo miraba embelesado y levantaba los pulgares de vez en cuando.

Algo iba mal, era su imaginación o el productor se estaba acercando a ¿Blaine? Pero intento creer que era su imaginación y continúo cantando.

Kurt canto como nunca, dio su alma, había hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir esa audición, demostraría de lo que estaba hecho, de seguro le darían el papel.

Entonces la música ceso, no había llegado ni a la mitad y todo había acabado, ni siquiera había cantado su parte favorita.

-Con eso es suficiente…gracias

Kurt observo al productor el cual estaba ignorándolo totalmente e intentando entablar conversación con Blaine, el cual lucia notablemente incómodo y no parecía contestar ningún comentario de su animado interlocutor.

El ojiazul salió despacio del escenario, no deseaba armar un espectáculo y después crearse mala fama aun en los peores momentos debía guardar la compostura, se sentía una basura y estaba totalmente destrozado, había dado su alma y ni siquiera pudo terminar la canción, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrar flaqueza, se las trago mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, ya había sido rechazado en más de una ocasión esta vez saldría adelante no podía enterar en otra depresión, no, esta vez no, el saldría adelante.

-Kurt ¿te encuentras bien? …ese hombre…es horrible lo odie, lo que diga o piense no vale nada, yo te vi ahí. Inspiras…haces arte, llegaras lejos-Blaine se inclinó para poder tomar aire, se notaba algo agitado, de seguro había venido corriendo detrás de él.

-Blaine ¿tienes idea de lo que siento? Quiero salir corriendo, tengo miedo…tengo miedo de morir y no haber logrado dejar huella en el mundo, de ser olvidado.

-Yo creo que te subestimas y te dejas vencer fácilmente, ese hombre no es todo el mundo Kurt, ya alguien se dará cuenta, de que eres especial.

-¿Acaso no comprendes?-la furia estaba comenzando a apoderarse de Kurt y él estaba dispuesto a volcarla sobre el moreno-perdí, ¿Crees que no lo note? Te quiere a ti, yo…yo soy un asco-el ojiazul soltó un puñetazo contra la pared

-Yo no lo quiero, hable con él, te dará el papel.

-Yo no quiero migajas-soltó Kurt después de un prolongado silencio-quiero conseguirlo por mí mismo pero…gracias

Eres asombroso-sonrió maravillado Blaine al ver que el chico, tenia más agallas que el.

-¿Cuándo dices que es la fiesta?-pregunto el castaño para cambiar de tema

-En un mes ¿entonces me acompañas?

-Por supuesto.


	3. abandonado

**Hola, por favor no me avienten piedras, he tenido varios problemas mi abuela se encuentra en el hospital y muchos de mis familiares están en mi casa, eso y la universidad me tienen de cabeza, bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo que hice en mi guardia en el hospital, espero sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa los reviews son bienvenidos. Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews no tienen idea de cómo me suben el ánimo y me hacen feliz.**

**Por último quiero aclarar que Glee no es mío ni sus personajes, los cuales imagino pertenecen a fox. **

Kurt Hummel venía de un pequeño pueblo en Lima Ohio, donde fue criado con amor, su padre en verdad le amaba y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. No era ni rico, ni pobre, si bien su vida no estaba llena de lujos, tampoco podría ser capaz de mencionar alguna carencia.

Una mañana después de llenarse de valor, le anuncio a su padre que él sería un gran actor y que triunfaría en Broadway, saldría en cientos de musicales y que tal vez haría algunas películas. Burt sonrió al ver como se iluminaban los ojos de su hijo al revelar sus mayores deseos y sueños. Cuando termino Kurt observo a su padre expectante, su opinión le era sumamente importante, tal vez la única importante además de la suya. Después de una milésima de segundo su padre respondió.

-Siempre lo supe…y dime ¿Cuándo te vas?

El ojiazul rebosante de felicidad abrazo a su padre y saco una libreta llena de fechas y lugares.

Una vez en New York , la vida no era tan sencilla, no mentían al decir que era una jungla, ser el chico de "pueblo" y estar lleno de inocencia le trajo más de un trago amargo, sobre todo en lo que se trataba de audiciones, papeles y canciones.

En más de una ocasión perdió una audición, no obtuvo el papel que quería e incluso se gano el odio de alguien, pero con el tiempo aprendió a hablar con las personas, distinguir amigos de enemigos y sobre todo en quien confiar. No había sido fácil pero ahora era más difícil engañar a Kurt Hummel. Por eso mismo el aun no comprendía que había llevado a Blaine a rechazar el papel, después de todo ¿Qué no debía demostrar ser talentoso, acaso quería volver a Westerville con su familia? Esa era una idea absurda, él en verdad quería triunfar, cuando lo vio hablar de sus sueños en la cafetería le brillaban los ojos de la misma manera que a… él, entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Kurt ya es tarde, si volvemos a legar tarde la Sra. H nos correrá de la clase-María una de sus compañeras de apartamento le sacudió el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento por lo que tomo su ultimo bocado de cereal y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-Y dime iras con nosotros al bar el viernes que viene

-Oh no lo siento Mary pero voy a ir a una fiesta

-¿Es una cita?-María que gustaba de los chismes empezó a entusiasmarse con la platica

-…uhm supongo

-¡Maravilloso! Ya era hora ¿es guapo? ¿Es caballeroso? Vamos cuéntame todo, no puedes dejarme así, ¿Cómo no me lo contaste antes? Somos amigos, ¿acaso es la razón por la que has estado saliendo tanto las últimas semanas? Qué bien lo tenias escondido, creí que ibas a hacer audiciones o algo así.

Kurt sonrió ante el entusiasmo de María, ya que le costaba admitirlo pero también estaba emocionado, no quería hacerse muchas esperanzas, ya había pasado casi un mes y no había precisamente muchos avances-Se llama Blaine, es bien parecido y además…

-¿Blaine, Blaine Anderson?

-Si, ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro ¿Quién no? Es muy popular y talentoso, sabias que…

-Si, ya sé que salió en obras de Broadway-¿por qué todo el mundo conocía a Blaine menos él?

-Si, es asombroso, aunque dicen que es extraño

-¿Extraño, a qué te refieres?

-Bueno cuentan que…

-¡Hola cariño!, ¡Hola Kurt!

-¡David!-María se hecho a los brazos de su novio y se fue dejando a un confundido Kurt

-Lo que hay que ver- dijo molesto mientras entraba a clase

El viernes llego. Kurt tomo sus cosas y rápidamente salió cuando escucho el claxon de Blaine.

Ambos habían tenido un buen mes, los silencios incómodos ya eran cosa del pasado, podían hablar con una naturalidad que los hacía parecer conocidos de toda la vida, congeniaban con una gran facilidad y se complementaban a la perfección. Después de cerca de media hora de camino en el cual habían cantado una buena cantidad de canciones, llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, un edificio alto y muy hermoso, con un gusto que dejo a Kurt maravillado.

-Aun no comprendo cómo puedes amar tanto a Katy, Blaine

-Oh vamos, no creo que exista una sola persona en el universo y galaxias aledañas que no se sienta feliz al escuchar Peacock

-Cálmate-dijo Kurt entre risas-es un lugar muy bello, ¿Aquí son siempre las "reuniones"?-pregunto mientas admiraba el edificio.

-No, este lugar no lo conocía, me perdí ¿No te diste cuenta?

-Como no darme cuenta le diste como tres vueltas a la manzana de atrás –el castaño comenzó a reír mientras el valet parking se llevaba el auto de Blaine

-Kurt, creo que hay algo que debo decirte

-mmm..¿Si?-el pulso de Kurt se acelero, su experiencia viendo películas románticas, hizo que pensara que Blaine haría la pregunta, una sonrisa nerviosa asomo en sus labios y empezó a tocarse compulsivamente el cabello

-Esta gente es medio extraña y muy elitista, que no te intimiden, si te sientes incomodo no dudes en decirme y nos vamos ¿vale?

-Vale-respondió un Kurt realmente desilusionado

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien-dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y sonrojándose levemente.

-Son unos pantalones Armani, ¿como no verse bien con ellos?-Kurt se había tomado muy en serio su atuendo de ese día, mentiría si dijera que no esperaba un cumplido de Blaine.

La fiesta fue realmente divertida, la cena fue exquisita y Kurt había hablado con una buena cantidad de personas importantes algunas inclusive le habían pedido su número, prometiendo llamarle cuando se presentara algún puesto, Blaine por su parte a veces se tornaba incomodo frente algunas personas con las cuales solo intercambia una serie de halagos obligados y se iba con una sonrisa vacía en el rostro que jamás le había visto.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-pregunto Blaine mientras le daba un trago a su segundo whisky.

-¿Bromeas? es mi mundo.

-Es algo vacio, yo prefiero nuestras reuniones en la cafetería, la mitad de estas personas no me agradan.

-Y entonces ¿a qué vienes?

-Es mitad obligación y mitad porque te había invitado, fue la única idea que se me había ocurrido para volverte a ver, ese día en la cafetería, fue…

-Incomodo-completo Kurt con una mirada de agradecimiento-Gracias en verdad me estoy divirtiendo.

Blaine esbozo una de las pocas sonrisas autenticas de la noche, el castaño no pudo evitar perderse un rato admirándolo, no podía creer que tan solo en un mes ya estaba totalmente enamorado, aquél chico era todo lo que había pedido y un poco más.

-Hola Blaine, ¿sigues aquí? Creí que ya habías huido con el rabo entre las patas-Kurt volteo rápidamente para ver al dueño de esas desdeñosas palabras, y casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver ante él a André Hockins una luminaria de Broadway que admiraba desde niño.

-¿Sigues vivo? Creí que ya habías muerto, con eso de que eres tan viejo-André le hizo un gesto obsceno al moreno, el odiaba las referencias hacia su edad la cual se esforzaba en disimular.

-Parece que di en el clavo-dijo Blaine con sorna.

-Tus modales cada vez son peores, ¿No piensas presentarme a tu "acompañante"?

Blaine frunció el seño ante el énfasis de la ultima palabra-Te presento a Kurt Hummel, un gran cantante, míralo bien que pronto será la más grande estrella de Broadway.

-Así que, ¿él, es el culpable de que hayas rechazado aquel papel tan importante?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto un confundido Blaine.

-Mi pequeño Blaine aquí todo se sabe, espero que haya valido la pena… ¿te dio una buena noche? Espero que sí, porque no tienes idea de la mala reputación que te has forjado, cualquier director decente se la pensara dos veces antes de pensar en contratarte, a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen.

El rostro de Blaine iba cambiando de rojo al granate, antes de que replicara, Kurt respondió

-Usted es un idiota, su postura da pena ajena, necesita lavarse los dientes, sus zapatos son horribles ¿Quién los eligió, su abuela? Debe estar ciega ¿cierto?

-Mira Chord…

-Me llamo Kurt imbécil, tu peluquín es horrible solo un daltónico no se daría cuenta de que ese no es tu cabello natural, creí que la gente famosa tenía dinero para comprar cosas buenas, eso sin mencionar que su personalidad es simplemente patética, ¿Te sientes bien haciendo menos a la gente más talentosa que tú? ¿Es la única manera en que logras poder dormir en la noche, cuando te das cuenta de que tu vida se extingue y sigue siendo un pusilánime?

-Kurt…creo que debemos irnos-Blaine tomo al castaño de brazo y lo aparto de un sorprendido André.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te insultara, que me insultara, que nos insultara?-el tono de Kurt comenzaba a subir al igual que su ira, sabía que el ojiverde no tenía la culpa pero no le importo, así que descargo en él la ira que seguía quemándole el pecho.

-Gracias por defenderme fue muy lindo de tu parte-Blaine se abalanzo sobre un desconcertado Kurt y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, el contacto tan cercano de su cuerpo empezó a nublarle los sentidos.

-¿Sabes algo, Blaine? Tan pronto llegue a casa arrancare su poster de mi cuarto.

-Eres adorable -El aludido se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Blaine en el cuello.

-Se hace lo que se puede…voy a la barra, en un momento vengo-necesitaba alejarse lo más posible o de seguro se le lanzaría encima en ese mismo momento.

-¿Me traes un Martini?

-No-respondió el castaño tajante

-Tenia que intentarlo-dijo Blaine mientras se encogía de hombros.

Una vez había vuelto, Blaine jalo a Kurt del brazo-Ven vamos a un balcón a platicar ya estoy harto de estar tan rodeado de gente-el ojiazul solo atino a asentir y dejarse llevar.

En el balcón ambos estuvieron platicando un buen rato mientras Blaine bebía copiosamente, después de cerca de una hora empezó a ponerse ebrio.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo miedo, mi vida carece de rumbo y eso…se siente horrible, he hablado con tanta gente y nadie me da las respuestas que necesito, estoy solo, rodeado de oscuridad. A veces siento que corro en todas direcciones sin llegar a ningún lado, grito auxilio pero nadie me ayuda. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de encontrar el camino correcto?

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Kurt por sorpresa-Blaine, ¿Estas ebrio…de nuevo?- titubeo con una mueca de preocupación.

-Puede ser

-Deberías dejar de hacerlo

-No es tan fácil, además es divertido

-Eres un idiota

-Puede ser

Kurt tomo a Blaine y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. El moreno sonrió secarronamente

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿A quién le importa?-replico el moreno molesto

-A mí

-Eso dicen todos, al final se van, prometen dar respuestas, estar ahí, pero al final se cansan y se van. A nadie le importa…a nadie en realidad-respondió lacónicamente mientras su mirada se tornaba vacía.

Kurt tomo a Blaine del rostro y le susurro-No estarás solo nunca, porque ahora estás conmigo-dejo que sus emociones lo embargaran y lo beso de la forma más tierna que fue capaz.


	4. engañado

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero una serie de cosas se juntaron y bueno en fin, estoy de vuelta este capítulo me gusto mucho aunque creo que a veces abuso de ciertas cosas, ustedes ya dirán :D Agradezco enormemente los reviews no tienen idea de cómo me hacen sentir bien, en definitiva me hacen el día estoy totalmente agradecida y emocionada en verdad, me alientan a escribir y querer hacerlo cada vez mejor :D .**

**Por cierto ¿ya vieron las noticias nuevas de Glee? Muero por verlo! suena maravilloso espero que no decaiga y pues estoy algo triste porque siempre eh tenido una idea en la cabeza muy loca y quería hacer un fanfic de ello pero creo que la serie me va a ganar y eso me pone algo triste pero bueno aun así la publicare, pero que quede claro que yo lo pensé primero XD**

**y pues tengo el siguiente cap casi terminado así que saldrá rápido, o al menos esa la idea porque aun no sé, no me convence del todo.**

**Bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mis tonterías aquí esta la continuación. Espero sea de su agrado **

Blaine aun no podía creer su suerte, Kurt lo había besado y no solo eso, ¡Habían pasado toda la noche platicando y riendo como una pareja! Aun no comprendía como había sido capaz de tomar su auto y regresar a su casa en una pieza. Bueno en realidad el viaje fue muy placentero, ya que no pudo evitar fantasear un poco sobre una vida junto a Kurt y todo lo que les esperaba juntos, se prometió a si mismo darle una vida llena de felicidad y mañana ya tenia todo preparado para hacerlo oficial, pedirle que fuera su novio la simple idea de pensarlo le hacían querer saltar y correr por todas las calles de New York pregonando su amor por aquel chico encantador de ojos azules. Antes de dormir toco sus labios un poco cohibido pensando en lo bien que se habían sentido los labios de Kurt, eran muy suaves, sabían a cereza y eran sumamente tibios, sonrió ante el recuerdo que aun le causaba escalofríos y se quedo profundamente dormido, mañana le esperaba un gran día.

Al día siguiente hizo un par de llamadas mientras se arreglaba para la ocasión, pidió un par de favores a unos viejos amigos de su preparatoria y salió apresurado a la casa de Kurt.

Llego cerca de las 11 de la mañana, rogando que su futuro novio siguiera en casa y no hubiera salido con alguien o a hacer algo. Tomo aire para darse valor y toco la puerta mientras se alisaba unos rizos rebeldes.

Al cabo de unos minutos un Kurt sonriente le abrió la puerta-Hola Dav…oh eres tú-el rostro del ojiazul se endureció hasta convertirse en una mueca de desprecio-¿Qué quieres?

Blaine quería que se lo tragara la tierra no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero Kurt se veía furioso y si algo había aprendido con el tiempo de conocerlo es que si Kurt se molestaba lo mejor eras correr lejos, una vez estuvo a punto de golpear a una chica en una tienda por que lo había empujado para conseguir la ultima cartera de Dior, y cielos sí que podía tener fuerza cuando quería, podía verse delgado y frágil pero era un autentico peligro si se lo proponía. Contrario a lo que gritaba su instinto que le rogaba saliera corriendo de allí se armo de valor.

-Quería salir contigo a algún lado…tu sabes-no podía continuar la mirada del castaño era intimidante pero no podía darse por vencido, él era muy importante, no podía perderlo de esa forma tan extraña, no le había hecho nada, nada que él recordara-¿Paso algo? Te ves algo…molesto.

El semblante de Kurt se endureció-Nada que tú no sepas, espero que no vuelvas a mi casa, no quiero verte nunca más.

-¿Cómo dices?-el cerebro del moreno funcionaba a mil por hora tratando de entender que sucedía, pero nada tenía sentido, ayer se llevaban de maravilla.

- ¿Estas sordo?-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa irónica-No quiero verte, ya se de tus… de tus…costumbres-escupió las palabras con furia y cerró la puerta dejando a un desconcertado Blaine, parado en el alfeizar.

-Me besaste-le grito dolido a la puerta cerrada

Para su sorpresa el ojiazul contesto-Fue un error, te tuve…lastima.

Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso le dolió mas que otra cosa, él en verdad estaba enamorado y no comprendía que había sucedido, derrotado se alejo de la casa y empezó a vagar in rumbo por las calles de Central Park tratando de recordar que había hecho mal. No entendía a que se refería con sus "costumbres".

Kurt llevaba cerca de media hora sentado junto a la puerta de su casa, no podía creer que Blaine tuviera el descaro de venir a buscarlo. Agradeció tener una buena amiga como María, sin ella sin duda hubiera caído en las redes de ese idiota.

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, ¿verdad María?

-Lamento mucho lo de Anderson-contesto la aludida-Pero creí que deberías saberlo, porque para eso somos los amigos ¿cierto?

Kurt se obligo a sonreír y continuo ayudándole con la comida de esa tarde, apenas se había puesto su delantal sonó el teléfono.

Cuando vio el identificador de llamadas era un número desconocido. Era el productor de una compañía muy famosa de teatro y sonaba muy agitado, una vez se hubo presentado, le ofreció a Kurt un papel en una obra que apenas iniciaría en Broadway, si bien no era el protagónico el muchacho se mostro encantado. Por fin la fortuna le sonreía, sabía que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para triunfar, acepto rebosando de alegría y recibió las instrucciones para presentarse a firmar el contrato y a que le dieran su libreto y los horarios de los ensayos.

Cuando María se entero le abrazo con cariño mientras lo felicitaba y festejaba su triunfo, aquel día nada podría arruinarlo, esperaba con ansias el lunes y así poder empezar su camino hacia el estrellato, por fin tenia auténticos frutos de su esfuerzo.

A las 3 de la tarde del lunes Kurt toco la puerta del despacho del productor, era un hombre algo rechoncho pero muy amable con unas mejillas sonrosadas que lo hacía parecer un enorme bebe, una vez hubo firmado jugoso contrato que era más de lo que podía pedir, el productor lo invito a ver un ensayo.

El auditorio era muy grande y estaba lleno de alrededor de 25 actores todos se veían realmente jóvenes y muy animados, al parecer era un buen ambiente de trabajo pero no podía fiarse por completo de ello porque si algo había aprendido era que las apariencias engañan, estaba empezando a divagar cuando lo vio, sus rizos eran inconfundibles maldita sea era Blaine Anderson con su estúpida y encantadora sonrisa, estaba haciendo reír a una muchacha morena con cara de boba que no paraba de coquetearle. Kurt se sintió… ¿celoso? Pero rápidamente recordó lo que le había dicho María y trato de animarse pensando que tal vez ella sería su próxima víctima.

-Chicos iniciemos con la escena 4 del acto 2 por favor-la voz del productor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Los muchachos corrieron a ponerse en posición y entonces a Kurt no le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta de que ¡Blaine era el protagonista!, ¿Cómo lo había logado? Bueno de seguro a bases de sus "influencias" sonrió con suficiencia pensando que él lo había logrado por talento, no por ser rico y esas tonterías. Aunque ese pensamiento no le duro mucho tiempo, el moreno cantaba como los dioses y se movía por el escenario con una seguridad envidiable, en definitiva parecía haber nacido para ello, transmitía la melancolía que merecía la escena en las dosis perfectas, Kurt intento encontrarle un fallo a su actuación y para su horror no hubo alguno.

Sintió algo de incomodidad, ya no sabía si quería continuar en la obra porque sin duda podría traer problemas, pero para su desgracia era lo único que tenia y era un buen trabajo, un buen papel, una buena oportunidad, un buen sueldo y podría tardar semanas o incluso meses en encontrar algo parecido, ¿A quién engañaba? No habría otra en su vida como aquella así que para su pesar decidió que no había otra opción tendría que actuar como un adulto maduro e ignorarlo después de todo solo estaban en la misma obra en realidad ni siquiera interaccionaba con el ojiverde.

Después del ensayo hubo una especie de bufete el cual fue aprovechado por el productor para presentarle sus futuros compañeros a Kurt, todos parecía realmente amables y la mayoría le cayeron bien, a excepción de la chica boba morena la cual se llamaba Yolanda, vaya nombre sin gracia que pensándolo bien le quedaba perfecto, esa chica en definitiva no tenia gracia, ni talento, ni cerebro. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el productor le presento a Blaine

-Hola Kurt-saludo Blaine con una familiaridad que le pareció algo exagerada.

-A este chico le debes mucho Kurt-el productor le sonrió con amabilidad, pero el castaño fue incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa-él te propuso para el papel.

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció, no podía creerlo porque demonios Blaine lo había ofrecido ¿Acaso era una venganza enferma o algo por el estilo? El ojiverde sonrío con sorna parecía estar disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de Kurt, parecía que se burlaba de su terror de saber que ahora le debía una, y una muy grande. En ese momento el productor recibió una llamada y dejo a los ex-amigos juntos.

-¿Qué te sucede?-soltó Kurt furioso

-No entiendo a que te refieres-contesto Blaine con un tono inocente

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes a que me refiero ¿Qué pretendes con esto, piensas arruinar mi carrera?

-Siempre has sido tan teatral, para tu sorpresa déjame decirte que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor -Blaine estaba decido a hacerle pagar a Kurt el hecho de haberle roto el corazón, si bien lo había propuesto cuando aun eran amigos, él no tenía porque saberlo.

-Eres insufrible-dijo Kurt mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Tú no eres precisamente agradable

-¿En serio? El sábado no parecías creer eso, era su momento de devolver el golpe y Kurt Hummel no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Kurt , así no se le habla a la gente que te ayuda.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda, yo puedo solo.

-Claro por eso tienes tantas ofertas de trabajo-contesto el moreno sarcásticamente.

-Bueno al menos a mi no ayuda mi apellido, yo tengo mucho talento solo necesito que el mundo me mire y el cielo es el limite.

Blaine soltó una risa burlona-Eres muy ingenuo, cariño.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así Anderson.

-Oh ¿Ahora nos hablamos de usted?-Blaine estaba algo triste no deseaba pelear con Kurt pero tenía un orgullo que defender y no podía dejar que lo pisoteara una vez más- y dime ¿sigues regalando besos por lastima?

-No, solo se los doy a la gente patética y bueno no hay muchos por aquí- el castaño estaba indignado ¿Cómo se atrevía, regalar besos? Maldita sea le había dado su primer beso ¡El primero! ¡El especial!

Blaine frunció el ceño no podía continuar, le dolía mucho aun-No me contrataron por mi apellido lo hicieron porque soy talentoso y lo sabes te vi, me veias con admiración…y algo de envidia.

Kurt se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo-¿Quién dice que te admiraba a ti?

-Eres adorable Kurt, estas todo rojo, como un tomate. No me mientas te conozco más de lo que crees.

-Esto no es sano-después de esto el ojiazul huyo del lugar aun le gustaba mucho Blaine. A pesar de todo le parecía tan guapo y talentoso, se veía tan lindo cuando se molestaba y arrugaba la frente, se regaño a sí mismo por pensar en esas tonterías, tal vez no era tan maduro como creía. Suspiro pensando que su trabajo seria muy pesado con Blaine rondando por allí, pero bueno ya había superado demasiados problemas y el moreno solo era uno minúsculo, si bien odiaba deberle un favor aceptaría el puesto y ya sabría después como pagárselo y con creces.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba realmente alarmado su trabajo ahora resultaría algo complicado con Kurt por ahí, ya no sabía si quería estar intentar arreglar las cosas con él o no, porque aun cuando lo veía su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, pero aun así no podía olvidar su honor, el cual fue pisoteado por Kurt sin miramientos cuando dijo que lo había besado por lastima, aun estaba la herida a su orgullo y amor propio.

De alguna manera le demostraría que él era un gran artista y que las cosas las ganaba por su talento no por su apellido, estaba harto de que la gente pensara eso, si bien Kurt era talentoso estaba seguro de que él sería capaz de superarlo si se empeñaba de verdad, además de por sí ya tenía terreno ganado por ser el protagonista. Tenía ganas de un trago, fue por sus amigos Wes y David y juntos se fueron a un bar a comentar lo bien que iba la obra y que el chico nuevo parecía muy amable. Blaine fingió no conocerlo desde antes, de alguna manera eso le serviría más adelante.

Kurt estaba dispuesto a sacarle el mayor jugo posible a su oportunidad llego a su casa agitado y llamo a su padre para contarle los pormenores de su nuevo provechoso empleo, su padre estaba reamente entusiasmado por supuesto el ojiazul se guardo el hecho de que Blaine era el responsable de su contratación, ya que su padre sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos y de seguro eso no le haría ninguna gracia. Una vez colgó hablo con María lo que había pasado, ella estaba notablemente sorprendida y algo indignada por lo sucedido, Kurt nuevamente agradeció el hecho de tener una buena compañera de cuarto en definitiva debería de haber más gente como María, gente sincera en quien confiar.

-Kurt, creo que deberías darle una lección.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te das cuenta? Te esta restregando en la cara que sin él, tú no serias nada, tienes que demostrarle que está equivocado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero cuando vean mi talento no podrán negar que…

-No lo dudo Kurt pero creo que deberías de hacer algo más, aun no se que pero creo que no debes dejar las cosas como están, ese chico es extraño y podría no sé, tratar de cobrarse el favor o algo.

Kurt se estremeció de solo pensarlo, Blaine Anderson una mala persona, tanto que sentía algo de desprecio y si algo tenía claro es que no quería deberle nada a alguien como él y muchos menos tener un lazo de cualquier tipo, solo compartirían un espacio pero de ser necesario ni los bueno días le daría.

**Bueno aquí esta mi cap, ¿alguien además de mi cree que abuso de nombre Kurt y Blaine? Yo a veces lo creo que pero luego no se que hacer y me enojo jajaja pero le heche ganas si me lo preguntan me gusto mucho como quedo.**

**Por favor Reviews, consejos, tomates :D cualquier cosa se agradece enormemente :D ¡muchas gracias por leer¡**


	5. desorientado

_**Hola muchas gracias por los Reviews no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pone saber que les gusta esta historia ¡muchas gracias! Les estoy eternamente agradecida.**_

_**Por otra parte ¿no están emocionados? Hoy empieza Glee, yo muero de la emoción de verlos a todos de nuevo :D**_

_**Este capitulo me costo horrores de trabajo fue mas difícil de lo que crei y si les soy sincera el resultado no me gusta del todo, siento que me falto algo, pero pues ya empezaba arruinarlo mas y dije no puedo seguir con esto. Así que lo que publico es lo mejor que pude hacer, no me odien por ello.**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo y les suplico me comenten que tal les pareció. Que estén bien y muchas gracias por leer :D ustedes me animan a continuar, muchas gracias chicos.**_

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine no mejoraban. María le había dicho a Kurt una gran cantidad de "planes" que le pedía llevara a cabo, pero él no quería molestar a Blaine, solo quería que lo dejara en paz y que ambos vivieran sus vidas a gusto, o al menos eso le hubiera gustado decir porque muy a su pesar cada día que pasaba Kurt se enamoraba más y más de Blaine.

Amaba sus gestos, sus chistes que a veces no tenían nada de graciosos, la manera en que siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás y hacerlos felices, amaba la manera en que cantaba y sobre todo su sonrisa, en la que siempre se podían ver su perfectos dientes y esos dos colmillos que sobresalían dándole un aspecto tan atractivo.

Mañana seria el gran día, Kurt había pasado un buen rato en su camerino, poniendo todo en su lugar y arreglando lo últimos detalles para que al día siguiente no hubiera ningún contratiempo o sorpresa desagradable. Desafortunadamente no había logrado tener un camerino para él solo, si no que estaba en una gran habitación que compartía con 3 actores más, era espacioso pero aun así no tenía la comodidad e intimidad de uno propio, cuando Kurt se entero de ello no pudo evitar sentir envidia por Blaine que de seguro tenía una habitación del mismo tamaño para él solo, de seguro hasta tenia uno de esos pequeños refrigeradores con bebidas y cosas por el estilo, le desagradaba ver como tenia siempre todo lo que deseaba, cuando para él todo era tan difícil y tenía que obtenerlo del modo más difícil posible, en definitiva la vida nunca le tendía la mano.

Dio los ultimo toques a su saco y volvió a revisar el orden en el que estaban acomodadas su cremas y maquillaje, todo estaba en su lugar, ahora podría irse a descansar, observo su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche, si no se apresuraba no descansaría lo suficiente. Tomo su bolso y se dispuso a salir del edificio.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho un ruido que lo desconcertó, era como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído al suelo, se asusto pensando que se trataría de ladrones o vagabundos que habían entrado al teatro, después de sopesarlo un rato decidió que iría a ver que había provocado ese ruido, tomo una lámpara de utilería y fue al lugar de donde creyó provenía el ruido. Iba a medio camino cuando empezó a escuchar sollozos, el miedo petrifico su cuerpo, ¿y si estaban lastimando a alguien? en definitiva no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados tenía que ser valiente y ayudar a quien quiera que estuviera en problemas, camino lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, atento a cualquier ruido que lo obligara a actuar, los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos como rocas cuando se dio cuenta que se acercaba al camerino de Blaine ¿y si le estaba pasando algo malo?, se mordió el labio inferior y decidió empujar un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver que sucedía adentro sin ser visto.

Lo que vio le sorprendió mucho, ahí estaba Blaine con la mirada perdida que solo le había visto aquella vez que lo había besado, se veía tan desolado y triste que Kurt sintió unas ganas enormes de acercase y abrazarlo para hacerle saber que no estaba solo. Pero no podía hacer eso, se lo había prometido a María y a si mismo. No caería nuevamente en sus redes. Aun estaba pensando en cómo salir de ahí sin ser descubierto cuando Blaine advirtió su presencia

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto el moreno con voz pastosa, al parecer había llorado mucho, su cara estaba llena de manchas rojas, se veía tan distinto al radiante Blaine que veía todos los días con su sonrisa interminable y su alegría que contagiaba.

-Soy Kurt, escuche un ruido y creí que había pasado algo-lo mejor era acabar rápido con ello.

-Oh lamento haberte asustado-los ojos de Blaine se posaron en la lámpara que sostenía el castaño en las manos-¿creías que era un ladrón o algo así?-parecía divertido.

Kurt soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se reprendía por su estúpida idea-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, mañana va a ser un gran día y…

-Quédate un rato conmigo ¿quieres beber algo?-Blaine se acerco a su mini bar y saco un par de vasos que lleno rápidamente de Whisky, con un movimiento ágil.

-En serio, tengo que ir a casa a descansar y tu también deberías de hacerlo-Blaine avanzo hacia él y le tendió un vaso, Kurt se mordió el labio inferior dejo la lámpara a un lado y tomo el vaso con manos temblorosas, mientras entraba a la habitación. Una vez allí noto la causa del ruido que lo había asustado, había una hermosa caja de madera estrellada contra el suelo, al parecer la habían pateado repetidamente porque estaba llena de astillas y marcas.

-Siéntate por favor, platiquemos un rato hace mucho que no lo hacemos

Kurt frunció el ceño, siempre le desconcertaba esa manera de actuar de Blaine, como si nada hubiera sucedido, cuando en realidad aun no se habían arreglado las cosas entre ambos. El moreno se esforzaba por establecer algún contacto con él siempre que podía, si bien eso mantenía el cariño que sentía por Blaine a veces era algo molesto.

-Sabes que aun estoy molesto contigo

-Y yo contigo pero no hay nadie más aquí

Incomodó Kurt le dio un sorbo a su vaso, que retiro rápidamente-ugh ¿Qué es esto? Sabe horrible…es como madera.

-Es whisky-Blaine esbozo una sonrisa exhibiendo sus perfectos dientes –me encanta-se empino el vaso y termino de un solo trago su bebida y se dispuso a servirse más.

-¿Que paso ahora?-Kurt conocía demasiado bien al ojiverde y siempre bebía cuando tenía problemas, problemas que lo deprimían.

-Nada importante, solo una carta-contesto restándole importancia-mis padres no podrán venir mañana, pero no importa no es como si lo esperara, con ellos aprendí que si no esperas nada, no duele tanto.

Kurt alargo la mano para tomar a carta que Blaine le tendía, después de leerla no pudo evitar sentir indignación al ver la manera tan insensible con la que se negaban a asistir, aunque bueno prometían ir al día siguiente.

-¿Tu padre ya está aquí Kurt?

Si, desde ayer-el castaño jamás le diría que su padre había comprado boletos para todas y cada una de sus funciones, porque no quería perderse ni una sola de sus actuaciones.

-Que bien espero poder conocer al señor Hummel-dijo el ojiverde mientras se terminaba su segundo vaso

-Odio que tomes Blaine, deberías dejar de hacerlo.

-Yo no, siempre que tomo me suceden buenas cosas contigo, me pregunto que pasara esta vez.

Kurt bajo la mirada al suelo y examino sus zapatos durante un largo rato.

-Siempre te las arreglas para incomodarme-El ojiazul estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, cuando Blaine lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Sabes desde cuando me dedico al canto?- Blaine comenzó a hablar, pero lo hacía de una forma muy extraña. Con una voz apagada que se tornaba ronca de vez en cuando, a causa de los sollozos que se esforzaba por reprimir-llevo más de 8 años cantando, aun recuerdo el día en que le confesé a mis padres que cantaba, ellos estaban muy contentos de que tuviera un pasatiempo sano-en los labios del moreno se dibujo una sonrisa amarga-llevaba más de 1 año practicando a escondidas, cuando me dieron el protagónico en un musical que presentaría la compañía en la que estudiaba, decidí que era un buen momento para decírselos. Asistieron a la primera función en la primera fila, mamá lloro de la emoción y papá dijo estar muy orgulloso de mí. Estaba feliz, mis padres aprobaban lo que más disfrutaba en la vida: cantar, hasta creí que había sido un estúpido por habérselos escondido durante tanto tiempo. Pero conforme fui creciendo ellos creyeron que ya no era un pasatiempo respetable, así que me pidieron que lo dejara y centrara toda mi atención a los estudios-la voz de Blaine se quebró y empezó a sollozar mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos de manera que sus voz se escuchaba tan amortiguada que Kurt tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder escuchar lo que decía-yo me negué y les dije que quería ser cantante profesional y ¿sabes que hicieron? Se rieron Kurt, se rieron de mi, ¿Que habrías hecho si tu padre se hubiera reído de lo que más amas en la vida? y te hubiera dicho que no valía la pena, que solo los perdedores tenían sueños tan pobres y estúpidos- Blaine prorrumpió en sollozos, había pasado hacia tanto tiempo, pero aun le dolía como si acabara de suceder, aun podía ver el rostro de su padre mientras reía con grosera incredulidad, rompiendo su frágil alma de 18 años. Odiaba a su padre por haberle arrebatado la confianza que tanto le había costado obtener.

Kurt se quedo en silencio, su padre jamás habría hecho eso, antes moriría. Pero de solo pensarlo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, se levanto del mullido sillón azul y se acerco al moreno y empezó a tratar de consolarlo con torpes palmadas en la espalda.

Blaine levanto su rostro de modo que ambos se vieron a los ojos durante un largo rato.

-¿Me volverás a besar por lastima?-el ojiverde soltó una carcajada mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Kurt se sentía morir.

-Jamás quise decirte eso-su miradas volvieron a chocar, Kurt se veía reflejado en las hermosas orbes del moreno, estaban tan cerca que sentía su cálido aliento amaderado chocar contra sus labios. Se veía tan hermoso, tan vulnerable… su mente estaba empezando a traicionarlo tenia que hacer algo y pronto.

-Creo que debería irme María me esta esperando, de seguro está preocupada-Kurt tomo su bolso y abrigo de manera torpe y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de girar el picaporte se volvió hacia Blaine y respiro hondo-Yo creo que eres un gran artista, odio admitirlo pero tienes talento tal vez hasta eres tan bueno como yo. No te desamines ya se darán cuenta de que tu amas esto y que aquí está tu lugar, ellos te aman Blaine, son tus padres después de todo, por eso estas aquí y no en Westerville. Que descanses. Deja de tomar, no lo harás bien mañana si tienes una gran resaca-después de eso se giro lentamente a la puerta y rojo como un tomate salió de la habitación, le había parecido haber escuchado un gracias pero no quiso voltear a comprobarlo, si lo hacía de seguro se abalanzaría sobre aquel ojiverde que tanto amaba.

Kurt llego aturdido a su casa no tenía idea de porque siempre Blaine le decía todas esas cosas, en realidad no lo entendía la mayoría de las veces, estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando vio una figura sentada en la sala, encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver a María dormida en una posición que de seguro era muy incómoda, lo mejor era levantarla y llevarla a su cuarto.

-Hola Kurt ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe mucho por ti. Te llame varias veces y no contestabas, creí que algo te había sucedido.

Kurt saco su celular y se sorprendió al ver que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas-Lo siento, no me di cuenta estaba con Blaine me dijo muchas cosas, ha tenido una vida triste. Me encantaría ser su amigo y ayudarlo un poco, después de todo no me ha hecho nada malo.

El rostro de María se convirtió en una mueca de desprecio-Siempre hace lo mismo, se muestra como un desvalido, te conmueve y saca lo mejor de ti, es una persona despreciable se alimenta de las buenas intenciones.

-¿De qué hablas? creí que no lo conocías.

La chica lo miro a los ojos desafiante y hecho a correr a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Kurt quedo totalmente contrariado, su amiga había hablado de Blaine como si le conociera y le hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Algo cansado se levanto del mullido sillón de la sala y camino lentamente hacia la habitación de María y toco varias veces pero sin éxito. Suspiro mientras iba a la cocina a prepararse un café, al parecer todos se empeñaban en que tuviera una noche larga.

María estaba cegada por la ira no comprendía como Kurt podía siquiera pensar en perdonarle todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, acaso Blaine ¿siempre tendría todo lo que quería? Sabía que lo que buscada debía estar en algún lado, en pocos minutos la habitación estaba totalmente desordenada.

Empezaba a frustrarse cuando la encontró, estaba en una carpeta que solía usar cuando iba a la preparatoria, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida, como para llevarla a todas partes con ella?

La observo durante unos minutos con amargura. Cuando había sucedido ella estaba totalmente feliz.

El ojiazul apenas había puesto a calentar el agua en la cafetera roja que hacia juego con toda la cocina cuando María salió de su habitación y se le acerco a grandes zancadas. Tan pronto llego frente a él, le extendió una foto donde se veía a dos chicos besándose en un antro, se veían algo atontados por el alcohol pero parecían disfrutarlo, entonces lo comprendió era María y ¿Blaine?

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Lo conocías desde antes? Pero ¿cómo? el apenas llego a New York este año, él me lo dijo-Kurt no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y el cansancio acumulado no le ayudaba en nada.

-Siéntate Kurt te contare mi pequeña historia-la morena estuvo varios minutos observando sus zapatos, Kurt deseaba que hablara ya, quería entender que estaba sucediendo lo más pronto posible, estaba a punto de presionarla hablar cuando la muchacha empezó a hablar con voz ronca mientras observaba la foto-Cuando tenía 17 años fui a casa de mis tíos en Westerville entraría a la universidad ese mismo año, así que eran unas vacaciones que estaba dispuesta a hacerlas inolvidables. Mis tíos viven en un barrio muy bien acomodado, donde las casas son grandes y blancas con jardines llenos de flores multicolores que te hacen sentir en un cuento de hadas, amaba ir a la casa de mis tíos, porque ellos tenían un vecino que me gustaba desde hacía años. Era un chico encantador, sus rizos crespos y oscuros contrastaban con su piel apiñonada, sus ojos brillaban como las esmeraldas y reflejaban todo lo que miraba con una vivacidad envidiable. Le gustaba cantar y tocar la guitarra todos los días en el patio de su casa. Jamás hable con él, ni siquiera tuve la fuerza para darle los buenos días, sin embargo me contentaba con espiarle desde la ventana de mi cuarto y verle escribir canciones. Amaba sus gestos y la manera en que reía y hablaba consigo mismo, me gustaba imaginar que él y yo platicábamos largas horas, pero en vez de eso prefería quedarme en mi cuarto y admirarlo un rato todos los días, era mejor así ¿no lo crees? sin arriésgame a que me rechazara, el solo pensarlo me hacia querer morir.

María tomo un largo suspiro parecía que tomaba demasiado esfuerzo para poder contarle aquella historia, Kurt sabía que le hablaba de Blaine pero había algo que no le gustaba, que no encajaba por completo.

-Un día después de suplicarme mucho, mi prima logro que fuera a un pequeño antro. Así que ahí estaba yo, la chica aburrida de pueblo y sin gracia, en medio de un grupo de adolescentes acostumbrados a la buena vida y a pasársela bien todo el tiempo, trataba de divertirme pero simplemente no encajaba. Estaba pensando en una excusa para largarme de ahí, cuando lo vi sentado un par de mesas lejos de mí, con sus dos inseparables amigos Wes y David ¿los conoces?-Kurt asintió levemente, había visto a Blaine con esos dos chicos. Eran muy amables, Wes un día le había ofrecido disculpas por una mala broma de David- Estaban tomando mucho y parecían contentos, cataban las canciones del bar muy alto, todos podíamos escucharlos. ¿Sabes? Creo que Blaine siempre ha sido muy top 40-María soltó una risa cansada y empezó a mirarse los zapatos, Kurt la apremio a que continuara, creía saber por dónde iba la historia y no le gustaba para nada porque ¡era igual a la suya! -Creo que debí haberlo visto durante mucho rato porque uno de sus amigos le dio un codazo y me señalo, entonces por primera vez en años nuestro ojos se cruzaron, sus hermosos ojos verdes, se posaron en los míos que son tan poco especiales-las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en los ojos grises de su amiga-Se levanto de su mesa y se acerco a mí, ¡A mí!. ¿Puedes entender mi dicha? Cuando el hombre de mis sueños, se acerco a mí, la chica de pueblo sin nada especial. Me invito a bailar y estuvo coqueteando conmigo durante toda la noche, reímos, bebimos, platicamos, nos divertimos como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Antes de irme se acerco a mí, me dijo que era la persona más fantástica que había conocido en su vida y me beso. Fue el beso más especial que me han dado, aun puedo recodar lo que sentí. Como las mariposas amenazaban con explotar en mi pecho, mi corazón latía como loco y mi mente quedo en blanco-Su amiga cerró los ojos y dejo escapar las lagrimas que tanto estaba reprimiendo-David nos tomo esta foto-comentó con indiferencia.

-¿y qué paso después?-Kurt sentía un gran nudo en el estomago, la historia de la morena era escalofriantemente parecida a su primer encuentro con Blaine. Quería saber que había sucedido ¡Hasta el final!

Al otro día salí emocionada, creí que éramos novios o algo parecido, así que junte todo el aplomo que pude y toque su puerta, deseando entrar a su vida lo más pronto posible, su madre me abrió y me dejo entrar a su casa, pero me veía de una forma muy extraña ¡ella lo sabia! entonces debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Camine hasta el patio de atrás, estoy segura de que hasta corrí. Y ahí estaba él, tocando la guitarra como siempre, le abrace por atrás y extrañado se deshizo del contacto, una vez me vio, sus hermosas facciones se tornaron hostiles. Se molesto conmigo por entrar a su casa y haberme presentado ante su madre, me dijo que no quería volver a verme, que solo había sido un juego ¡Un maldito juego! Y mi corazón se rompió-la morena empezó a llorar y mecerse sobre sí misma.

Kurt se acerco a ella y horrorizado de lo que acababa de escuchar la abrazo mientras le prometía que no caería como ella…lo único que ella no sabía, es que ya había caído.

-¿Crees acaso que quería hacerme lo mismo?-las palabras salieron de los labios del ojiazul por inercia, esa pregunta se la había formula una y otra vez durante todo el relato. De alguna manera quería deshacerse del peso que le provocaba.

Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron cuan grandes eran-Eso es lógico, de no ser así ¿Por qué estaría diciéndote todo esto?-Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujo en su rostro. Acto seguido la chica se paro como un resorte y se encerró en su habitación.

Kurt no quiso ir tras ella, quería pensar muchas cosas. Su corazón estaba roto, él siempre había creído que todo lo que le decía sobre Blaine era mentira. Su amiga era un poco mitómana, en un principio le había costado trabajo darse cuenta pero con el tiempo fue capaz de aprender a saber cuando ella hablaba en serio o cuando fantaseaba. Y esta vez hablaba en serio.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y para su sorpresa estaba frio ¿Como no habría de estarlo? Eran las 2 de la mañana.

Desesperanzado se dirigió a su habitación tenía que descansar un poco o el sería el de la resaca al día siguiente, sacudió su cabeza lentamente tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos de su charla con Blaine, recordó lo amable que había sido con el moreno hacía unas pocas horas.

Y nuevamente soy el idiota de la historia pensó amargamente ¿Por qué siempre le sucedía lo mismo? No importaba cuanto se esforzara Kurt siempre caía en las mentiras de alguien más, estaba harto de ser tan ingenuo, de ser el que siempre salía lastimado.

-Se te acabo tu idiota Blaine Anderson-juro el ojiazul mientras se colocaba su pijama. Era verdad, ya no volvería a caer en las redes ni chantajes del moreno, pasara lo que pasara.


End file.
